marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Iron Fist
| Cast = Finn Jones Jessica Henwick Tom Pelphrey Jessica Stroup Ramón Rodríguez Sacha Dhawan Rosario Dawson David Wenham Simone Missick | Developers = Season 1: Scott Buck Season 2: M. Raven Metzner | Executive Producers = John Dahl Cindy Holland Allie Goss Alison Engel Kris Henigman Alan Fine Stan Lee Joe Quesada Dan Buckley Jim Chory Jeph Loeb Scott Buck M. Raven Metzner | Country = United States | Network = Netflix | Number of Episodes = 23 | IMDB ID = 3322310 | First Aired = | Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Snow Gives Way | Season1_2 = Shadow Hawk Takes Flight | Season1_3 = Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch | Season1_4 = Eight Diagram Dragon Palm | Season1_5 = Under Leaf Pluck Lotus | Season1_6 = Immortal Emerges From Cave | Season1_7 = Felling Tree with Roots | Season1_8 = The Blessing of Many Fractures | Season1_9 = The Mistress of All Agonies | Season1_10 = Black Tiger Steals Heart | Season1_11 = Lead Horse Back to Stable | Season1_12 = Bar the Big Boss | Season1_13 = Dragon Plays with Fire | Season2_1 = The Fury of Iron Fist | Season2_2 = The City's Not for Burning | Season2_3 = This Deadly Secret | Season2_4 = Target: Iron Fist | Season2_5 = Heart of the Dragon | Season2_6 = The Dragon Dies at Dawn | Season2_7 = Morning of the Mindstorm | Season2_8 = Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance | Season2_9 = War Without End | Season2_10 = A Duel of Iron | HistoryText = Marvel's Iron Fist is a Netflix series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the fourth of six series - preceded by Marvel's Daredevil and Marvel's Jessica Jones and Marvel's Luke Cage; followed by Marvel's The Defenders, and Marvel's The Punisher. Scott Buck was hired as showrunner for the series in December 2015. In March 2016, it was announced that Finn Jones was cast in the role of Danny Rand / Iron Fist. The series also stars Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing, and David Wenham, Jessica Stroup, and Tom Pelphrey as Harold, Joy, and Ward Meachum. Carrie-Ann Moss reprises her role of Jeri Hogarth from Marvel's Jessica Jones. Filming began in New York in April 2016 under the working title "Kick." A teaser trailer for the series was shown at San Diego Comic Con 2016. The release date of March 17, 2017 was officially revealed in October 2016. A second season was announced at San Diego Comic-Con 2017. Finn Jones and Jessica Henwick will return as Danny Rand and Colleen Wing, while Simone Missick will reprise her role of Misty Knight from Marvel's Luke Cage. Raven Metzner replaced Scott Buck as the series' showrunner. Filming for the second season began in December 2017, and wrapped in May 2018. }} }} At San Diego Comic-Con 2018, it was revealed that the second season of this series would premiere on September 7, 2018. }} On July 30, 2018, it was revealed that the second season would consist of 10 episodes, down from 13. }} On October 12, 2018, it was announced that Netflix had canceled this series after two seasons. }} Gallery Posters Marvel's Iron Fist poster 001.jpg Marvel's Iron Fist poster 002.jpg Marvel's Iron Fist poster 003.jpg Marvel's Iron Fist poster 004.jpg Marvel's Iron Fist poster 006.jpg Marvel's Iron Fist poster 007.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel's Iron Fist NYCC Teaser Trailer HD Netflix Marvel's_Iron_Fist_Official_Trailer_Netflix_HD Marvel’s Iron Fist Season 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel’s Iron Fist Season 2 Heroes HD Netflix Teasers Marvel's Iron Fist - SDCC - First Look - Netflix HD Marvel’s Iron Fist - Season 2 Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel’s Iron Fist Season 2 Memories Teaser HD Netflix Clips Marvel%27s_Iron_Fist_Colleen_Wing_Sneak_Peek_Netflix Featurettes Marvel's Iron Fist "I Am Danny" Featurette Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Colleen Wing Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Season 2 Building an Epic Fight Sequence Netflix Marvel’s Iron Fist Season 2 Violent Ballet HD Netflix Marvel’s Iron Fist Season 2 Featurette Colleen Wing's Iron Fist Evolution Netflix }} ru:Железный кулак (сериал) Category:Netflix Category:Web Series